Just a Kiss
Synopsis Lucas ([[Tristan Gutierrez]]) a poor medical intern who depends on his scholarship, one day his scholarship got cancelled and so does his internship, in order to save his internship, Lucas accepted a job offering by Doña Consuelo ([[Corazon Enriquez]]) to train as her granddaughter's body guard in exchange for his scholarship. Cast *'''[[Tristan Gutierrez]] as Lucas De Vera''' *'''[[Eunice Hyland]] as Sophie Dizon''' *'''[[Jane Li]] as Ellie Ramirez''' - ''Lucas's crush in the hospital that he's working on now which is in Crown Hospital'' *'''[[Nadia Rodriguez]] as Julie Savedra''' - ''Lucas's childhood friend who is also an heiress like Sophie'' *'''[[Onix Aquino]] as Leonard "Leon" Bautista''' - ''Lucas's childhood friend who likes to hang out with "rich" people and has a crush on Julie'' Supporting Cast *'''[[Adelaide Rodriguez]] as Dr. Claudia Illustre''' - ''Sophie's mother and the current CEO of Crown Hospital'' *'''[[Corazon Enriquez]] as Doña Consuelo Da Silva''' - ''Sophie's grandmother and the chairwoman of Fairiez Essence'' *'''[[Rodolfo Perez]] as Elijah "El" Munoz''' - ''Sophie's butler'' *'''[[Sharmaine Johnson]] as Sarahley "Sarah" Forteza''' - ''Lucas's co-worker'' *'''[[Nieves Gonzalez]] as Lucy De Vera''' - ''Lucas's sister'' *'''[[Kim Garcia]] as Marjorie "Marj" Samonte''' - ''one of Sophie's high class friends'' *'''[[Jason Bautista]] as Alexander "Alex" Perez''' - ''one of Sophie's high class friends and Marjorie's boyfriend'' *'''[[Sander Santiago]] as Philip Samonte''' - ''Marjorie's brother who has a crush on Sophie'' *'''[[Basilio Lopez]] as Dr. James Padilla''' - ''a doctor in Crown's Hospital who likes Claudia'' *'''[[Enrico Perez]] as David Manzaranes''' - ''Lucas and Sarah's boss'' Special Participation *'''[[Adrian Lebedev]] as Dr. Gerald Dizon''' - ''Sophie's father'' *'''[[Aya Rutherford]] as Mia Soriano''' - ''Lucas's ex-girlfriend'' *'''[[Jane Li]] as Joanna Torres''' - ''Lucas's former co-worker and friend'' Soundtracks *''Blank'' by ''[[Chris Lee]] ft. [[Sandra Gonzales]] - ''opening song'''' *''Once Upon a Time'' by ''[[Alden Garcia]] & [[Antoinette Wilson]]'' - ''inserted song'' *''Tomorrow'' by ''[[Enrico Ahn]]'' - ''ending song'' Synopsis Lucas ([[Tristan Gutierrez]]) a poor medical intern who depends on his scholarship, one day his scholarship got cancelled and so does his internship, in order to save his internship, Lucas accepted a job offering by Doña Consuelo ([[Corazon Enriquez]]) to train as her granddaughter's body guard in exchange for his scholarship. Cast *'''[[Tristan Gutierrez]] as Lucas De Vera''' *'''[[Eunice Hyland]] as Sophie Dizon''' *'''[[Jane Li]] as Ellie Ramirez''' - ''Lucas's crush in the hospital that he's working on now which is in Crown Hospital'' *'''[[Nadia Rodriguez]] as Julie Savedra''' - ''Lucas's childhood friend who is also an heiress like Sophie'' *'''[[Onix Aquino]] as Leonard "Leon" Bautista''' - ''Lucas's childhood friend who likes to hang out with "rich" people and has a crush on Julie'' Supporting Cast *'''[[Adelaide Rodriguez]] as Dr. Claudia Illustre''' - ''Sophie's mother and the current CEO of Crown Hospital'' *'''[[Corazon Enriquez]] as Doña Consuelo Da Silva''' - ''Sophie's grandmother and the chairwoman of Fairiez Essence'' *'''[[Rodolfo Perez]] as Elijah "El" Munoz''' - ''Sophie's butler'' *'''[[Sharmaine Johnson]] as Sarahley "Sarah" Forteza''' - ''Lucas's co-worker'' *'''[[Nieves Gonzalez]] as Lucy De Vera''' - ''Lucas's sister'' *'''[[Kim Garcia]] as Marjorie "Marj" Samonte''' - ''one of Sophie's high class friends'' *'''[[Jason Bautista]] as Alexander "Alex" Perez''' - ''one of Sophie's high class friends and Marjorie's boyfriend'' *'''[[Sander Santiago]] as Philip Samonte''' - ''Marjorie's brother who has a crush on Sophie'' *'''[[Basilio Lopez]] as Dr. James Padilla''' - ''a doctor in Crown's Hospital who likes Claudia'' *'''[[Enrico Perez]] as David Manzaranes''' - ''Lucas and Sarah's boss'' Special Participation *'''[[Adrian Lebedev]] as Dr. Gerald Dizon''' - ''Sophie's father'' *'''[[Aya Rutherford]] as Mia Soriano''' - ''Lucas's ex-girlfriend'' *'''[[Jane Li]] as Joanna Torres''' - ''Lucas's former co-worker and friend'' Soundtracks *''Blank'' by ''[[Chris Lee]] ft. [[Sandra Gonzales]] - ''opening song'''' *''Once Upon a Time'' by ''[[Alden Garcia]] & [[Antoinette Wilson]]'' - ''inserted song'' *''Tomorrow'' by ''[[Enrico Ahn]]'' - ''ending song'' Information Awards